


I See You

by Purple_Pixie143



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel!Nick, M/M, blind!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Pixie143/pseuds/Purple_Pixie143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>What good are eyes if you can't see?</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>or </p><p>the one where Louis is blind and an angel falls in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for this. Just a bit of late night/early morning inspiration.

_ ****_

_

I See You

_

__

****

~.·~

Nick was fascinated with humans.

They were rather interesting creatures.

Nick found himself studying them in earnest much to the amusement to his best friend, Daisy. 

"Have you ever shown yourself to one of them?" Daisy asked, the wind whipping her hair around her face. He knew without looking, that there was a mischievious grin spreading across her face.

Nick looked at her, trying to decide if she was just messing with him or not. "Are you being serious?" 

Daisy nodded, "It's really fun," she wrinkled her nose, "Even if I only show myself to little children."

She made it seem as if that were something so miniscule! Nick _wished_ he were that brave. He had never shown himself to anyone; his touch was enough to calm someone down, to ease their pain when dying. They didn't need to see him.

"There's this one boy..." Nick said.

"Ohhh," Daisy said, inching forward, looking as though she would fall off the billboard they were perched on. "Is little Nicky falling for a human?" 

Nick rolled his eyes at her teasing and thought about _him._

_His boy._

He was the prettiest human Nick had ever laid eyes on. Petite and curvy, with brown hair that looked as though it would feel like the down on a baby duck. He had a loud clear voice that Nick could hear in the ocean of humans of the world. 

Nick found his fashion sense somewhat contradictory; this tiny man dressed as though he was the toughest person out there. His skin was painted with ink, little doodles that Nick itched to trace with his fingers.

The only thing Nick hadn't seen were his eyes. The orbs were always hidden by the human made contraption to shield their sensitive eyes from the sun. He wondered what colour they were; seeing as where he came from everyone had the same eyes. There was no human word to describe their beauty, so Nick had been intrigued when he first realized that human eyes came in many shades.

"You should let him see you," Daisy said, her voice soft and low; almost as if she were telling a secret. "You're _day-dreaming_ about him Nicky."

She said it as if it were that simple.

It really wasn't. In fact, it was down right _terrifying._ For the first time in his existence (and that had been an infinite amount), Nick was nervous. He was _afraid._ He was afraid that this small human boy, would be disappointed in _him_.

Still, maybe Daisy was right. 

They didn't talk about it anymore.

Nick kept thinking about the colour of _his_ eyes.

**~·.~**

Nick walks next to him. ( _What? Five feet was close!_ )

He smells tantalizing. His laugh, infectious.

He had a set of friends who were never far from him and he seemed happy to have them, even if they paired off and left him alone. It was on one of these said days, Nick sat two tables away in a diner. It was just after ten the night, and the place was deserted, save for two girls sipping on coffee in the corner, the rosy cheeked waitress, the cook and his boy.

The boy was nibbling on a piece of toast and staring off into space. Nick felt as though he would burst out of his body; being so close and yet so far from his boy.

"It's rude to stare at the blind guy," a sharp voice broke through Nick's clouded brain.

He looked up to see the boy looking at him. Wait, that wasn't right. He had said _'blind guy'_. Nick inhaled sharply and the boy fidgeted, "Hey, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. You obviously weren't aware of my disability."

_His voice._

(To Nick, nothing could compare. Not even the celestial choirs could outshine the beautiful lilt of his boy's voice.)

He cleared his throat, "It's alright. I apologize."

The boy cocked his head slightly, his thin lips turned down, "Are you alone?" 

Nick nodded and then caught himself, "Yes. Quite alone."

The boy nodded, "You could join me. I could really appreciate the company." 

Nick didn't to have it repeated, he was scrambling to his feet and rushing over to his boy's table.

"'M Louis," the boy said when Nick sat down.

"I'm Nicholas."

Then they talked until the waitress, Dottie, told them they were closing up. Louis lived a block away with his group of friends: Harry, Liam, Niall and Zayn. Nick offered to walk with him and was pleased when the boy nodded in approval of his offer. 

"It was nice talking to you Nicholas," Louis said with a blinding smile. His canines sharp and making appear somewhat menacing. Nick was enamored.

"Likewise Louis," he was loathe to say goodbye but he could see Louis was tired. His fragile human frame, buckling with fatigue. "Get some rest."

He waited for Louis to turn away and disappear into the flat. However, the boy stood there a bit longer, gnawing on his bottom lip, "Will I se...can we maybe, talk again sometime?" 

Nick could hear the tremor in his voice, could feel the fear literally vibrating around the pint-sized man. He fought the urge to touch Louis; to give him peace.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Nick said.

Louis' smile was like that of a sunbeam; a small fragment of the sun, but no less powerful. "You mean later, of course. It's already past midnight."

Nick laughed and he wondered what it sounded like to Louis. "I'll see you _later_ , then. Now go get some rest!"

A small giggled wiggled its way out of Louis' mouth, "Sweet dreams Nicholas."

He told Daisy he met him; met his Louis.

_He still wanted to know the colour of Louis' eyes._

****

~·.~

Days spent with Louis became Nick's sole reason of existence. He had also met Louis' friends (and maybe showing himself to humans wasn't bad at all). It was nice; having friends.

Louis hadn't let him see his eyes. Flat out refused and got moody when Nick was particularly pushy on the subject. 

"What good are eyes if you can't see?" Louis sounded bitter and Nick wanted to make everything right.

"I-I can let you see," and Nick was a bit past foolishly in love with this beautiful human boy.

"What are you on about?" Louis asked warily.

"I can give you sight," Nick said and somewhere in the back of his head told him, he should've thought this through.

Louis stiffened, "What are you? Some kind of eye specialist?"

"Well, no. I'm...you won't believe this," Nick's tongue felt heavy in his mouth.

Louis' brow rose over the top of his sunglasses. "Try me."

"Thing is, I'm an angel."

There was a beat of silence and then Louis was on his feet, "There is low and then there's you. I'm _fuckin' blind_ , not stupid!"

The outburst stunned Nick, the amount of venom in Louis' voice paralyzing him. When he finally caught himself, Louis was already almost out of the park.

_For someone who couldn't see -and he never used his cane - Louis sure was fast._

"Louis, wait!" Nick reached and touches the boy's elbow. 

Both of them gasped and Louis jerked his hand away, his body turning towards where Nick was standing (he always seemed to know where Nick was), "What..."

"I would never lie to you Louis," Nick's voice low and insistent. 

"Angels aren't real," Louis was quiet now, _afraid_ , but curious. His brain was telling him to be logical; angels didn't spend their days with humans. And yet, there was no denying what he felt. Nick for all intents and purposes, _felt_ human - his fingers were soft against the skin of Louis' elbow - but there had been something strange about his touch. 

It had left Louis' skin tingling and no one else had made Louis have a reaction like that before. 

"I assure you," Nick said. "I'm very real."

Louis was quiet, he could hear all the different sounds around him, but his mind was focused was on Nick. He couldn't _hear_ Nick; there was no breathing or _anything_. 

"Can we go somewhere quiet?" Louis asked. "This is a bit much to take in."

Nick was surprised that Louis was so calm; he expected much more theatrics. However, he wasn't about to pass up spending more time with Louis.

****

~.·~

"You don't have a heart beat!" Louis exclaimed. Nick smiled down at the boy, who was pressing his open palm against Nick's chest. The warmth from the boy's hand spread over his chest and if Nick _did_ have a heart, he was sure it would be racing.

"Not human am I?" Nick said with a smile. 

They were sat on top of a roof, Louis' feet tucked under him as they sat in front of each other. The wind was ruffling the boy's soft hair and the setting sun cast a glow on his tan skin, creating an ethereal beauty. 

(Nick deemed him beautiful even _without_ that.)

"What do you look like?" Louis asked startling Nick from his reverie. He paused, because he had never had to describe himself before, had never paid much attention to his appearance before. 

Before he even think of a reply, Louis was talking again, "Can I touch you? Like I mean I wanna see you _my_ way."

Nick could deny him nothing.

He sat there and let Louis use his hands, seeing Nick the only way he could. If he had breathe the way humans did, he would surely be robbed of it. Louis' small fingers moved over his flesh, unsure and cautious. They moved over Nick's fingers, tracing each one lingeringly. 

"You have huge hands!" Louis was almost breathless and the last vestiges of daylight caught the pink of his blush. "And long fingers."

Nick didn't understand the implications of these words, so he stayed silent. Louis didn't seemed bothered by this and his fingers continued their investigations.

"Niall says you're an _alright looking guy_ ," and Louis was smiling. "Liam thinks you're odd," there was soft giggle, "Zayn is only concerned with if you're treating me proper."

Nick smiled, "And Harry?" 

Louis cocked his chin up, as though he were looking up at Nick, "Harry thinks you're the cat's meow."

And how odd a thing to say.

The sound cats made were not particulary anything spectacular; but who was Nick to argue with human logic? 

Louis' fingers ghosted over his arms, each touch awakening an almost frenetic awareness in Nick. Louis touched his shoulders, his collar bone and paused at his chin. 

"You're tall," Louis murmured. 

_And you are so small._

The prying fingers continues their journey, pressing gently againat Nick's lips, Louis' own lips were being worried nervously by his teeth. There was the urge to flick his tongue over them, filled with a need to know what Louis tasted like. 

(He managed not to, partly because he didn't want to alarm the human and mainly because these were unchartered territories for him as well.)

Nick watched a myriad of expressions play over Louis' features. His fingers were buried in Nick's hair now, and a soft sigh came from the boy.

"'s curly like Hazza's," Louis practically whispered. 

"I like yours better," Nick said and the boy startled. He gave a little laugh and sat back, taking his fingers with him. 

"I'm sure you have a pretty face," Louis said. "As I'm sure all angels do."

"You're the prettiest human on Earth," Nick said.

" _Excuse you_ ," Louis huffed. "I'm quite manly and handsome!"

"Why won't you let me see your eyes?" He broached the question tentatively, not wanting to upset his Louis.

"They're dull and lifeless," Louis said, voice flat. "Nothing to shout about."

Nick didn't like the self-loathing in Louis' voice. "I doubt that is in anyway true."

"I'll think about it." 

Nick would have to be content with that for now.

****

~·.~

"Are you gonna do it then?" Daisy was poking his face annoyingly.

Nick huffed and tried to move away from her, he didn't exactly make much effort though, and rolled his eyes. He _technically_ wasn't ignoring the question. It's just that he didn't _have_ one to give. 

It had been months since he and Louis became friends. Most of the boy's waking hours were spent with Nick at his side. He bore the teasing of Louis' friends gracefully; it might've had something to do with the way Louis' features softened and he got, what Zayn dubbed the _Nick smile._

They had talked about everything under the Sun and as each day passed, Nick fell deeper into the endless chasm that came with loving Louis. 

One surprisingly sunny day, the two of them were sat on a blanket in the park; Louis' loud friends littered around, their voices raised animatedly.

Louis was eating one of Harry's precious bananas, he had giggled when he knicked the fruit from Harry's bag. 

_"He's going to have a full on strop about this,"_ Louis' face was awreath with joy. 

"Nicholas?" And immediately everything else ceased existing.

"Louis?" Nick reached out and threaded his fingers with Louis'. He still remembered the first time they did this; the way he jumped at the contact, his fingers feeling as if they were being dipped in lava.

"Were you serious before?" Louis asked.

"When before, exactly?" Nick replied.

Louis was quiet for a bit, "About being able to give me sight."

And there it was.

When Nick had made that statement, he had been overwhelmed from being in Louis' presence. And yes, he _could_ do it, it was if he could deal with the consequences of such an action.

Nick didn't have the authority to perform such a task, as everything in the universe, there had to be a balance.

If he did this, he would be giving up his eternity. He would become human.

 _(And what if Louis didn't feel the same way about him? What if Nick did this thing and Louis ended up with someone else?)_

Nick was stunned. The very fact he was even _thinking_ this way, gave him his answer. 

"I was."

Louis nodded, "I want you to see my eyes first. I want you to make sure you..." his voice faltered. Nick held his chin between his thumb and forefinger, "Make sure I what?"

"If I'm really worth losing your self over," Louis said softly. "Daisy is a great friend."

_Daisy._

"She told me what you'd be giving up if you do this," Louis' hold tightened in his grasp. "Want you to be sure you could love all of me."

_**Louis.Louis.Louis.** _

"I've loved you from the moment I saw you," his voice shaky. "I will love you for an eternity, no matter what you decide."

"Can I kiss you?" Louis asked shyly. "I've...never kissed an," his voice lowered, " _angel."_

Nick was feeling overwhelmed, "I've never kissed anyone."

Louis laughed, "I'm glad I'll be your first." _And your last._

Nick knew what to do. He had seen Harry and Liam do it often enough (Niall and Zayn too, just more discretely).

Nothing could prepare Nick for the feeling of Louis' thin lips against his. There were fireworks, the Heavens were filled with trumpets and harps. The voices of the choir, harmonizing beautifully.

The kiss ended too soon for Nick's likings, but he was always patient.

Louis smiled, soft and _so_ filled with love. He reached up and took of his shades, his head lowered. Nick whispered his name and the boy held up his head, the most beautiful pair of cerulean eyes, meeting his. 

Nick peered into the unseeing orbs, _and Louis **was** perfect. He pressed his head against Louis' and closed his eyes. He felt the power going out of him, he saw his entire existence flash across his mind; everything going at warp speed. Then everything slid to a screeching halt when Louis flashed in his thoughts. _

__I didn't get to say goodbye to Daisy._ _

_To anyone else it looked as though they were just having a normal, intimate moment. When in reality, Nick felt the sting of a whistling wind, his eyes burning from a blinding light. There was a startling burst of energy and then it was quiet._

_Nick opened his eyes and blinked rapidly. Louis hadn't moved; hadn't stopped looking at Nick._

__So blue._ _

_Louis blinked and frowned. His gaze shifted slightly before returning to Nick's._

_"Your head is so big!" Was what Louis said first. Nick had blinked and then a gave a loud bark of laughter, Louis joining in._

_"You're still as beautiful," and Nick may very well be a sap._

_Their laughter died down and Louis blinked his eyes rapidly; disbelief etched into his face. "I didn't really believe..."_

His fingers moved to caress Nick's face, "Your hair is brown." Louis tugged a few strands experimentally. Nick nodded foolishly, gasping when he felt the _thumpa-thumpa_ of his _heart_ in his chest. 

Louis gasped too when he felt it under his palm, "You...I..." 

_"I love you,"_ Nick breathed, his chest feeling less constricted as the words left his mouth. 

Louis tugged Nick's head down, his lips hungry and demanding. This kiss was not like their first, when they had both been cautious. Now they were both craving the other's taste. Teeth _clinked_ , tongues licked and tugged, dragging low moans from both parties. 

_"Oi you two!"_ Niall's thick Irish brogue broke through their lust filled haze. "Keep it PG, mates." 

Louis flushed and ducked his head against Nick's neck. Nick stuck out his tongue at Niall, (who was very _maturely_ making kissy faces) and then buried his nose in Louis' hair (and it _was_ softer than he ever imagined), breathing in the boy's scent. 

_"I see you," Louis said and he blinked, dislodging a few tears that had mysteriously appeared. He smiled against Nick's lips. "I _see_ you."_

__

**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this around 3 this morning, paused for sleep and resumed around 11 am; it's 2pm now. Hope you like it. (:
> 
> Riney x
> 
> L  
> Come say _[Hi!](http://www.purplepixie143.tumblr.com)_


End file.
